John "Soap" MacTavish (Original)
'John'Ace_Is_Reborn asked on Twitter what Soap's first name was. Community Manager Fourzertwo answered "John". '"Soap" MacTavish '''was a Scottish protagonist and playable character in the ''Modern Warfare franchise. He appeared in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare as a Sergeant, serving as the team's sniper and demolitions expert, in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 as a captain and a field commander of Task Force 141, and he returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 ''as a member of Task Force 141 (Disavowed). He played an important role during the Ultranationalist crisis, a newcomer to the British Special Air Service and part of Captain Price's Bravo Team. Players assume the role of Soap in ''Modern Warfare in addition to other characters. He was present as an NPC in Modern Warfare 2, except for the last three levels of the game, where the player once again assumes control of him. In'' Modern Warfare 3, Soap was killed in action after being caught in an explosion and falling from a high distance, His last words were "Makarov ...knows...Yuri ..." Biography Early life Not much is known about Soap's early life except he was born Roman Catholic (as seen on his dog tags). He is from Scotland, implied by his distinctive accent and confirmed by the Scottish flag seen in the same cutscenes as his dogtags. Military career In the cutscene for ''Modern Warfare 3's mission "Stronghold", a combat knife holding up Soap's dog tags can be seen with the Latin "Per Mare, Per Terram" (By Sea, By Land) - the motto of the Royal Marines - scrolled on the blade suggesting he once served as a Royal Marine Commando (possibly in the 45 Commando battalion, based in Arbroath in the United Kingdom). SAS career The FNG "Soap" began his SAS career hours before the six-day global war begins. Initially, Soap starts out as a Sergeant, unusual in that newcomers to the SAS are usually demoted to Trooper, fresh out of Selection. Whilst in the SAS's training camp in Credenhill, UK, Soap practicing for the mission Crew Expendable]] received a quick training session in weapons and techniques by a fellow SAS member Gaz, before being introduced to Captain Price and the rest of Bravo Team. He is referred to as, "the F.N.G." by Gaz. After passing the C.Q.B. test, Soap is briefed on the mission to infiltrate and assault a cargo ship in the Bering Strait. On board the ship, they discover a nuclear bomb bound for Russia, though enemy MiGs interrupt their investigations, and Soap barely escapes with his life. In the process of escaping the doomed vessel, Soap was forced to leap for the ramp of the team's helicopter, just as it was beginning to fly away. However, he lost his grip and, mere seconds before he was bound to fall off the vehicle, was rescued by Captain Price. Rescue of Code Name: Nikolai Upon completing the mission, Soap, Price and Gaz travel to the Caucasus Mountains in Russia to extract the informant who supplied them with the intelligence for the cargo ship, a man codenamed "Nikolai". Working in close conjunction with Russian government Loyalists led by Sergeant Kamarov, they successfully locate and extract Nikolai from the battle zone, though their helicopter is shot down by an Ultranationalist surface-to-air missile. Bravo Team, Nikolai and another SAS operator are forced to fight their way through enemy lines, before being provided with support from an AC-130H Spectre Gunship, call-signed "Wildfire." They are extracted by helicopters under cover of heavy air support from Wildfire. The Search For Al-Asad Soap's next mission with Bravo Team would take him to Azerbaijan, clearing through an abandoned village in search of Khaled Al-Asad. Upon locating him, Soap witnessed Al-Asad's interrogation and execution at the hands of Captain Price, learning that Imran Zakhaev had been Al-Asad's weapons supplier. The next day, it appears Soap was designated the team's support man, being equipped with both an M249 and M21 sniper rifle. He was placed in charge of covering the team's retreat with the Minigun from a downed Black Hawk (destroying several Ultranationalist Helicopters in the process) and detonating the explosive charges placed at Phase Line Bravo. Afterwards, he was the point man when the squad had to backtrack to the lower part of the village due to heavy coverage of Anti Aircraft weapons in the vicinity. Following this, Soap and the rest of Bravo Team were extracted by US Marines led by Staff Sergeant Griggs. Chasing the Son of Zakhaev MacTavish's final mission in the Russian civil war saw him infiltrating Russia as part of the joint task force of US Marines and SAS operators in order to eliminate Imran Zakhaev's nuclear capability. After grouping with US forces, Soap and his allies proceeded to enter a Ultranationalist outpost and secure it, as part of plan to capture Zakhaev's son, Victor Zakhaev. After a few hours, a convoy arrives in the outpost, led by Victor himself. Bravo Team, disguised as Russian guards, allow Victor to enter the facility, though quickly reveal their true intentions and attack his forces. During the battle that followed, Soap and Griggs provided sniper support for the rest of the team from a high tower. However, Victor Zakhaev rams his jeep into one of the legs of the tower, sending it tumbling to the ground, providing the perfect distraction to get away. Stunned, Soap was unable to take down Victor before he could get away. After chasing him through a small village, and a five story building, Soap and the rest of the team corner Victor. Knowing there's no where to run and unwilling to be captured, Victor committed suicide before Soap could take away his weapon. 15,000 Nukes At Stake Angered at his son's death, Zakhaev threatened to launch nuclear missiles at the East Coast of America if US and British forces did not withdraw from Russia. In order to handicap Zakhaev's nuclear threat, Soap, Price, Gaz, Griggs, and several other SAS members parachuted into the Altay Mountains in order to reach his launch facility. However, their mission was delayed by Griggs' separation and subsequent capture. After eventually locating and recovering him, Soap planted a set of C4 on a power tower, destroying the electricity supply to the facility. Following this, the team regrouped with US snipers before witnessing a double nuclear missile launch at Zakhaev's hands. Entering the facility, the team furiously fought against time to reach the launch control center, and eventually deactivated the missiles. However, the team was unable to prevent Zakhaev's escape, and he managed to depart the facility before anything could be done. The group then attempted to escape, with Soap provided all-around covering fire for their jeep as they made their way to the extraction site. However, Zakhaev's Mi-24 Hind damaged the bridge, forcing Soap and his companions to fight their way on their own. Fighting fiercely at the bridge in a massive penultimate battle, Soap was thrown to the ground and severely injured by an exploding oil truck. He was pulled into cover by Sgt. Griggs, moments before Griggs himself was killed. He then watched helplessly as Imran Zakhaev and his bodyguards executed Gaz and two other SAS operatives. Just as all hope seemed lost, a Loyalist Mi-28 gunship destroyed the Ultranationalist Mi-24 Hind, forcing Zakhaev and his henchmen to turn away their attention from Soap and open fire on the helicopter. A heavily wounded Price slid Soap his M1911 pistol, which Soap used to kill Zakhaev and two of his bodyguards. Moments later, Loyalist forces flooded the scene and Kamarov came to Soap's aid, placing him onto a stretcher, assuring him that he will be alright. Soap passed out during the middle of extraction, though survived his wounds alongside Price. Period between Modern Warfare and Modern Warfare 2 As seen in his journal, Soap recuperated in Russia and began to suffer from PTSD believing it was his fault that Griggs, Gaz and the others had died in the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare mission "Game Over" feeling guilty that he had survived. He does take some comfort in having killed Zakhaev, saying it makes it worthwhile. Nikolai tried to console his friend by bringing women to "comfort" him further but it didn't do much and he found himself pushing his body harder and harder to become stronger and continue the fight and obsessing over Price's pistol. On return to Credenhill, MacTavish began running the O-course with selection candidates and began to enjoy it because it took his mind off what had happened spending most of his time in an exhausted daze fueled further by morphine. In his spare time he started to go to the race courses because Price loved it, but it only made him feel empty saying "Even if he had won (his horse, MacGregor), jumped the fence, done a 360° and kicked the queen in the face I can't say would've flinched". After this he bought a box of Villa Clara's, Price's favourite cigars. Soon after, U.S. General Shepherd contacted Soap and asked him to lead an elite task force to kill Makarov. Soap took an instant liking to Shepherd seeing resemblances between himself and the general. Price and Soap get reassigned to Shepherd's newly formed elite unit Task Force 141. Serving with Price again, he is involved in countless covert operations with the key goal of capturing/killing Vladimir Makarov, who by that time had established himself as the new leader of the Ultranationalist Party. On October 8, 2013 a joint Task Force 141/Delta Force operation codenamed Operation Kingfish was launched to raid an Ultranationalist base suspected to house Makarov. With just Price, "Soap" MacTavish, and Simon "Ghost" Riley, and Delta Operator Sandman. Soap was injured in the escape. Price was captured and sent to a gulag. It was after this that Soap was promoted to captain. Field Commander of Task Force 141 in the mission Cliffhanger.]] During the next five years after the events of the civil war, MacTavish was rising in the SAS taking part in an unknown number of operations throughout the world. It was during these five years MacTavish would be promoted to Lieutenant and eventually promoted to the rank of Captain, and was also recruited into the elite Task Force 141, comprised of only the best and most experienced special operations soldiers. By 2016, MacTavish takes Price's place as the task force's field commander, leading the 141's operations with Lieutenant Simon "Ghost" Riley and Sergeant Gary "Roach" Sanderson under his command. MacTavish evidently did not reveal his SAS nickname to most of the team members, hinted in the mission "The Gulag" where Price is rescued by the Task Force 141 and exclaims "Soap?", followed by Worm asking, "Who's Soap?". Recovering the ACS When the Russians get their hands on a downed US satellite, MacTavish and Sanderson are sent to infiltrate a Russian airbase to recover an ACS module within the Tian Shan mountain range in Kazakhstan. After scaling the mountain and sneaking through base, the two recover the module inside a hangar. However, they are quickly compromised by Major Petrov and his forces. MacTavish tells Roach to go to Plan B. In a daring escape, Roach and MacTavish fight their way out of the base and commandeer snowmobiles, leading to a thrilling chase down the mountainside to the awaiting evacuation team. {C Rio De Janeiro from Rio De Janeiro.]] Shortly after the mission in Kazakhstan, MacTavish led Task Force 141 into Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, to capture Rojas, an arms dealer who had supplied the Russian terrorist Vladimir Makarov during his assault on Zakhaev International Airport. While Soap and Ghost interrogated Rojas' right-hand man, Roach and two other task force members (Royce & Meat) went into the favela in search of Rojas. The two are killed in the fighting, leaving Roach to tackle the favela by himself. Roach fights his way through, eventually linking up with MacTavish and Ghost, whom have just captured Rojas. However, they only managed to learn from Rojas is that Makarov has a strong hatred for Prisoner 627 in a Russian gulag. Due to the surprise invasion of the United States, the airspace around Brazil is locked down, leaving the task force stranded in the middle of enemy territory. In order to escape, MacTavish calls in Nikolai, whom Soap had saved during the events of the Second Russian Civil War. Surrounded by militia, the task force fights its way to a market, where Nikolai was supposed to pick them up in a helicopter. However, due to the fire from the militia he is forced to the secondary extraction point. During the escape, Roach is nearly left behind when he falls off a rooftop. However, he makes his way back to the top, militia in tow, and makes it aboard the helicopter. Counterstrike in Russia in The Gulag.]]Shortly after being extracted from South America, the Navy SEALs and Task Force 141 initiated a two-stage operation. The first stage being to secure a modified oil platform in order to disable SAM sites on the platform, and the second phase to infiltrate the prison itself. After infiltrating the prison, MacTavish led his troops through the Russian gulag, and eventually reach Prisoner 627, who turns out to be none other than Captain Price. Although Price is at first hostile towards Roach (thinking that HE was one of the Russians), he rejoins after recognizing Soap, and the squad manages to extract (via SPIE rig) from the gulag before it explodes. During this time, MacTavish returns Price's M1911 pistol he used to kill Imran Zakhaev five years ago. The Contingency Task Force 141 then headed into Petropavlovsk, Russia, seemingly on a mission to destroy a submarine. During the course of the mission, Roach facilitated Price's infiltration inside a submarine by providing Predator drone support. However, in a sudden twist of events, Price used the submarine to launch a nuclear missile, using it as an EMP to hinder the Russian's attack on America. Shepherd's True Motives After the events of the nuclear launch, Task Force 141 was split up to investigate two locations, with Price and MacTavish investigating an arms deal in Afghanistan, while Ghost and Roach and the bulk of the task force investigate one of Makarov's safe-houses in Russia. Price and MacTavish are attacked by Shepherd's men and attempt to warn Ghost and Roach, only to be too late in the process. Soap and Price manage to escape the aircraft graveyard with the help of Nikolai while getting some intelligence from Makarov, focusing on killing Shepherd. Retribution .]]The two then pursue Shepherd through Afghanistan, fighting through his Shadow Company and into Site Hotel Bravo. They then prevent Shepherd's escape by shooting down the general's Pave Low where they eventually corner him and attempt to kill him. However, as MacTavish attempts to stab Shepherd, the latter disarms Soap, slams his head into a broken down car (thus knocking him to the ground) and impales him with Soap's knife. Before Shepherd could execute Soap with a .44 Magnum, however, Price tackles Shepherd, causing him to drop the gun. As Soap crawls towards it, Shepherd manages to push Price away from him, kicking the .44 Magnum away and stomping Soap's head. Price and Shepherd then engage in a long, brutal hand-to-hand fight that Soap can see as he drifts in and out of consciousness, with Shepherd eventually gaining the upper hand. However Soap, now awake, manages to gather what little strength he had left to get the knife out of his chest, and throws it into Shepherd's left eye, killing the traitorous general in seconds. Price, who had been punched unconscious, awakens, pushing Shepherd´s body off of him. Seeing Soap's mangled state, Price then comes to his aid and the two are evacuated by Nikolai, who arrives in a MH-6 Little Bird, even though told by Price that it was "a one way trip". During the course of Shepherd's betrayal, Soap and Price were labeled as international fugitives, and were on the run following their victory over Shepherd. Fugitive and Hunting Makarov Wounded in Action Shortly after his victory over General Shepherd, Soap's recent wounds had him slowly dying on the trip to Nikolai's safehouse in India. To make matters worse, a large group of Makarov's men assaulted the safehouse in an attempt to kill the remnants of Task Force 141. Soap's survival would not have happened had it not been for the actions of Price, Nikolai, and newfound ally Yuri during the events of Persona Non Grata. Pursuing Makarov Months after his recovery, Soap accompanies Price and Yuri on missions in Sierra Leone and Somalia in pursuit of Makarov. In Back on the Grid, the group follows up on Yuri's suspicions about Makarov's weapon shipments in Sierra Leone, and learn that the recent cargo Makarov's men retrieved were chemical weapons being shipped to Paris, Berlin, and London. Shortly after the wave of chemical attacks, intelligence from MacMillan leads the team to a local warlord in Somalia during the events of Return to Sender, where Soap assists Price in interrogating a local warlord on intel about Makarov. The intelligence facilitates Team Metal's apprehension of Volk during the events of Bag and Drag and Iron Lady. Killed in Action The acquired intelligence from Team Metal leads Price, Soap, and Yuri to Makarov's location in Prague during the events of Eye of the Storm and Blood Brothers. With aid from Kamarov, Price, Soap, and Yuri use the distraction of the local resistance to their advantage to reach their assigned spots at the Hotel Lustig. Price would infiltrate the Hotel Lustig while Soap and Yuri provide cover with their sniper rifles. However, Makarov caught wind of the assassination attempt and detonates the bombs planted on Kamarov and the church Soap and Yuri were occupying in. Soap pushes Yuri out the window to save him, but gets caught in the blast radius, accompanied by suffering from a long fall. Before the detonation, Soap briefly learns of Yuri's then unknown acquaintance with Makarov. Price and Yuri desperately rush Soap to a nearby resistance safehouse, where Soap relays the recent revelation to Price before dying. Price stands still for a moment, then places his M1911 on Soap's chest and takes the field manual, that was included in the hardened edition of Modern Warfare 3, from one of Soap's pockets. Soap's death fuels Price's vengeance against Makarov, even after the end of the conflict between the United States and Russia. Soap's name, John MacTavish, was later inscribed on the Hereford clocktower honoring fallen S.A.S. veterans. Quotes Statue *Captain "Soap" MacTavish ultra-premium ARTFX Statue sculpted by Kotobukiya. *1/6-scale, 12" tall if standing upright. *Depicts Modern Warfare veteran Cpt. "Soap" MacTavish of Task Force 141. *Equipped with custom snow camouflage and weaponry as seen in "Cliffhanger" mission from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *3 sets of interchangeable weapons and arms, including: Dual ice-climbing pickaxes, Dual .45 caliber pistols and a M14 Enhanced Battle Rifle. *Environmental ice base stores alternate weapons when not in use. Trivia *Soap seems to be a designated marksman, as he often starts with a sniper rifle in the Modern Warfare ''series. In ''Call of Duty 4 he is given an M21 in Blackout, Heat, and an R700 in The Sins of the Father. He starts with the M14 EBR in "Cliffhanger" (with which he provides Roach with fire support), "The Gulag," and "The Enemy of My Enemy," and is given an Intervention in "Just Like Old Times." *Soap's journal, which was sold along with the hardened edition of MW3, is taken off his corpse by Price who pockets it much like Reznov does with Chernov's diary on Heart of the Reich. *Soap's scar on his left eye changes in different missions. On the level "Cliffhanger" it is straight down, where as on other missions it goes straight down and then turns and cuts in towards his nose. *In Modern Warfare 2, he is referred to as "Captain MacTavish" in the subtitles until "Contingency", where he is referred to as "Soap." *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, whenever C4 needs to be set up or detonated, Soap always refers to it as "Plan B." *He has a similar face model to Roebuck from World at War. *"In Modern Warfare 2, The Gulag " is the last mission he is seen as a NPC, which is also the only time he is seen together with Price. *In the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 E3 2009 Preview, Soap had an English accent. *Soap's line "Dogs... I hate dogs" is a reference to Indiana Jones' saying "snakes... I hate snakes.". This is also a humorous reference to the multiple encounters with attack dogs in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *In the trailer of'' Modern Warfare 2, Soap is shot down and killed immediately in the mission "Cliffhanger." *Soap has killed Imran Zakhaev and Lieutenant-General Shepherd, two of the three main antagonists in the ''Modern Warfare series. *Soap has been close to death every time he faces the primary antagonist. *Soap has been rescued while close to death both times by the Loyalist Russians, and flown away by helicopter. *Soap's character design bares a striking resemblance to Johhny Messner's character "Lake" in the movie Tears of the Sun. *Soap is blood-type O Positive. *According to his dog tags, Soap is Roman Catholic *Soap recruited Roach, into Task Force 141, because he reminded Soap of himself after selection (Found in journal from Hardened Edition of MW3). *Interestingly, when Soap's dogtags are seen hanging from a knife embedded in a wall in the cutscene following his death, a Saltire (the main Scottish flag) patch is seen pinned next to it. It would have been difficult to find such a thing in Prague at short notice, implying that it was taken from Soap's body when his dogtags were recovered. If so, this suggests that Soap either served with a Scottish battalion in the British Army prior to his recruitment into the SAS and kept it with him throughout his career, or that he acquired it later to remind him of home. * In his journal, upon the formation of Task Force 141, he writes of Simon Riley: "Can't get over the name though. What the hell kind of name is Ghost?" John Price said almost the same thing of MacTavish at the start of his SAS career. *Soap is the ninth playable character that has died however like Dimitri Petrenko and Viktor Reznov he dies while he is not playable. *When Soap and Price are coming to rescue Yuri, Soap asks "Who the bloody hell is Yuri?", This is a similar quote by Worm and Price, all three are asking who is the person. *Modern Warfare 3 is the only game in the Modern Warfare series where Soap is not playable. Videos thumb|300px|left|Soap MacTavish's Journal from MW3 Hardened edition References es:John MacTavish pl:John "Soap" MacTavish ru:Джон МакТавиш Category:Killed in Action Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Characters